


The Lehnsherr Gradient

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Gen, M/M, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Life can be thwarted in the most unexpected of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lehnsherr Gradient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100 on LJ.  
> Challenge 1: Heat

His nightmares scald, blister, sear and mock.

The vanquished monster haunts him refusing to be banished into the void.

He has yearned too long for the cold.

Shaw’s ghost hackles his nerves every time he methodically calls metal to his will. Something beautiful and remarkable forever stained blood red until the desire to feel nothing but powered anger seems the only alternative, the promise of frozen numbness an acceptable price.

Blink.

A (lingering) shared glance, a (finally) accepted touch, a (wondrously) familiar mind and Erik feels a warmth he never thought possible, one worth dying for; one worth living for.

 

 

 


End file.
